The Jedi Trial Series Book 4: The Samikutso
by SashaMonroe
Summary: The most powerful sword in the universe has been stolen! And Obi-wan has been accused of stealing it! Now his friends have to prove him innocent and the only way to do that is to search for the sword. But it shocks everyone when the find out who took it.
1. Stolen

_**Hello everyone it is me once again with another SWEET installment of the Jedi Trial series! YEAH! This one will be pretty beast. I have been waiting for like ever to write this and now I get to. YEAH ME! BTW this happens three months after Jedi Target!**_

_**So drum roll please. *drums play * this is Book 4: The Samikutso! DUN DUN DUN DAH!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Stolen<p>

The cool night breeze felt good after a hot day on Rodawa; though at three in the morning it felt like winter time on Naboo. Getting awakened by an alarm at this time was not what Hale wanted. He's a lot like some teenagers, sleeping in till noon. Though this rude awakening wasn't his servants or guards fault, someone had broken in.

His men told him to remain in his room until they gave the all clear. He was never a very patient man, but something about this break in almost had him biting his nails. He prayed the intruder didn't steal his most prize treasure, the Samikutso.

The Samikutso is a very powerful sword, so powerful it's the most powerful in the universe. It is told that the sword was made a few years after the fall of the old republic by a priestess and a demon. After the made it, they were both so weak and were dying that they found a young man to protect the sword and find the one that would be the chosen one of the sword. This chosen one must have a pure heart and soul in order to wield it, but someone with unfinished business, or with a darkness that exists deep in their hearts, was unable to wield it. Now someone who is purely dark or evil is able to wield it because the pure powers of the sword vanish and are replaced by the demon powers. This can drive the user to their grave.

The only way to rid of it is to find the new chosen one. They would bring the powers of the priestess back and the sword will no longer be demonic. But if the chosen one is not found for a while it will curse every protector it has.

But the sword is very strange about choosing. Sometimes the person chosen become evil and turn the sword into its demonic state and it will only turn back to normal when the user dies then it becomes pure once again. So if a pure soul wields the sword then it will remain pure and will be used for the good of others. If a dark soul uses it, it becomes demonic and the sword turns black and can only be turned back by the chosen one. This sword comes with some serious rules and responsibility and it should only ever be used by the chosen one.

Hale, however, has tried to wield it and has failed in becoming the chosen one. So he was told to protect it by the last guy when he was dying. He has yet to find the chosen one and he was already getting tired of it too. He wishes he could be the chosen one and be the one to wield the ultimate power of the Samikutso, but no he was its kriffing protector.

His holoprojecter beeped, breaking his train of thoughts. He turned from his place on the balcony and faced the projector, activating it. A hologram of a man with black hair, mustache, and green eyes in his robe and hair kind of ruffled from slumber.

"Ah good morning Lincoln," Hale said pulling his robe closer around him.

"Lord Hale you better have a good reason for calling me at one in the morning," said Lincoln, the senator of Rodawa. _**(It's like two hours ahead of Coresaunt)**_

"I do," Hale said. "Someone has broken into my palace."

"Who?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know yet," he said. "My men are searching the place top to bottom trying to find a clue."

"Do you know if they stole anything?"

"I don't know."

"Could they have stolen the Samikutso?"

Hale sighed. "I fear they might've."

Then the door opened revealing Hale's head guard, Ciris.

"My lord, we've found something," said Ciris removing his helmet revealing his short blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Good," Hale said. "What is it?"

"We found a blue crystal and piece torn from a tan tunic," he said. "We also caught the thief on camera."

"Show me," he said.

The guard pulled out a holoprojecter and played back the footage.

A man entered the camera view wearing a dark cloak covering every part of him and the hood pulled up. The man broken into the safe, grabbed the sword accidentally dropping the crystal from his belt, made a run for the exit, his tunic sleeve getting caught on the door hedge then tearing, and then he was gone.

However, the Lord caught something the man did before he was gone. He rewinds the footage and stopped it right on the image of the man looking at the camera. Only a beard could be seen.

Hale cursed under his breath. There was only one person Hale could think of that match all of these clues and be that sneaky.

"Lord Hale, do know you this man?" Lincoln asked.

Hale nodded. "I know who stole my sword. Obi-wan Kenobi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>GASP! Didn't see that coming did ya? Oh wait yes you did I told you in the summary. Okay then this is awkward… I'm going to go and watch TV you just wait for more. <strong>_


	2. Accused

_**Hey do you guys know that I'm spoiling you all? Well I am because I'm giving two chapters on the day I post this story, which is today. So you are all welcome! ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Accused<p>

Something bad must have happened if Obi-wan were being summoned to the council chambers at this time. They had a meeting earlier today, and if you're summoned to the council once it has been released from session then you know you are in trouble.

Obi-wan bit his lip and thought back to what he had done the past few days. _Could it be that fight with Garen I had Yesterday during dinner? _He thought._ No the council knows we always do that. Hmmm… maybe it was that prank I pulled on Anakin? Nah… it wasn't that serious and Anakin's not one to run off and tell a master. Then what was it?_

He entered the council chambers to see Master Windu, Yoda, and a hologram of some man who looked to be of higher stature.

"Master Kenobi, welcome," Yoda said. "Glad you made it, I am."

"What's going on?" Obi-wan asked as he slowly made his way into the room.

"Obi-wan, I'm sure you can have met Lord Hale Graves of Rodawa," Mace said.

"Rodawa? Graves?" Obi-wan mumbled then spoke up. "Oh yes I remember Master Qui-Gon and I going there to deal with a young gang of pirates," He looked at Hale. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Lord Hale huffed. He definitely hadn't changed much since the last time they met. His hair was still cut the same, short and brown. And his face looked as if he had a grudge with someone, his brown eyes intense.

"Lord Hale has recently been broken into," Mace said. "A very powerful item was stolen from him."

"What?" Obi-wan asked.

"The Samikutso."

_Samikutso? Now why did that sound familiar?_

"He believes you stole it Obi-wan," Mace finished.

Obi-wan gasped. "What?"

"I know it was you, Kenobi," Lord Hale said.

"What? No! I didn't steal anything. Honest."

"Really? Then where you last night, between 2 a.m. and 3 a.m.?"

"I was sound asleep here. I had just returned from a long mission earlier that night."

"What time?"

"Like 10 p.m."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then explain theses." Hale pulled out the tunic and crystal.

"That's an Ilum crystal," Mace said.

"Hmph, part of a Jedi's uniform that is," Yoda said. "But make this Obi-wan's doing these do not."

"Okay then how about this?" Hale asked activating the picture of the thief.

Obi-wan gasped.

"That man has a beard," Mace said.

"And who's the only Jedi you know with a blue lightsaber crystal, tan tunic, and a beard?"

Both Master's eyes fell on Obi-wan.

"What? I didn't do it! Masters you have to believe me," Obi-wan begged.

"Know if we can, we don't, Obi-wan," Yoda said. "But an investigation to find the truth we will."

"Fine," Hale said.

"Send two Jedi, we will, to discover the truth," he said.

"Alright, just make sure it isn't Kenobi," Hale said then disappeared.

"Master Yoda I didn't do it!" Obi-wan said his voice desperate.

"Find the truth, we will Obi-wan," Yoda said. "Send two people you trust. Hmph… how about Master Jac and Cayden, we send?'

"Of course," Obi-wan said. "I trust Jac with my life, as he did save my life once."

"Alright send him we will, but a mission for you, Skywalker and young Monroe I have. Hide aboard Jac's ship, you will, while investigate the palace they will. If innocent you are, to go off and find the real thief you must but guilty you are…I'm sorry arrested you will be."

"I understand, Master," Obi-wan said.

"Now call the others and inform them of what has happened, and the plan on what to do," Mace said. "Leave as soon as possible; discover the truth soon we must."

"Yes Master," Obi-wan said and bowed.

He left the Council Chambers.

He had a bad feeling about this and something wasn't right either, something seemed elusive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dang! This guy really doesn't like Obi-wan. <strong>_


	3. Past Issues

_**Are you all ready for this? It's another update of my story. *gasps* No way… Enjoy and Review!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Past Issues<p>

Obi-wan called everyone to meet him at the hanger, after he left the council. He strode down the halls toward the hanger running into Sasha on the way. She didn't speak one word to him the entire way there.

When they arrived, they noticed Anakin working on his starfighter as usual. He looked up from his work as they approached him.

"Hey Obi-wan. Sasha," Anakin said with a grin.

"Hey Master Skywalker," Sasha said. "What isn't your starfighter already perfect?"

"Never," Anakin said joking.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

"Where's Jac?" Anakin asked.

A moment after he said that the doors opened again, this time Jac and Cayden entered.

They all turned to see Jac doing his usual cool walk that he does whenever he is in a good mood or to flirt with the ladies. He has short brownish blond hair that no matter how much you try to mess it up, it still looks good. He also has hazel eyes that shined when he flashed someone a smile with his pearly whites. He also has really smooth skin that doesn't become rough even after he uses a lightsaber. His body even had the perfect build that he has made women feint when he goes shirtless.

However, isn't entirely perfect, he plays this act when his main focus isn't battle, war, or an important mission. When he is on a mission he is serious and focused on the matter at hand and doesn't crack a joke, unless he has to. But his acting definitely comes in handy when he needs to be in disguise. His Jabba the Hut impression comes in handy in terrifying bounty hunters or even Jawas; he's even scared a few Jedi with it.

Jac and Cayden approached the group a moment later. Jac flashed his famous smile.

"Hey Obi-wan, Skywalker," Jac said.

"Hello Jac," Obi-wan said. "I'm sure you've meet Sasha." Obi-wan gestured to Sasha beside him.

"I have," Jac said. He then changed the subject. "Okay so why did you call us here for?"

"The council has ordered all of us to go to Rodawa," he said. "I'll explain on the ship later. Now I need you guys to go and get packed and be back here in an hour."

"Okay," Anakin said.

"Alright see you all then," Obi-wan said. "And don't be late."

"I won't," Jac said giving a smirk.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and headed to his apartment to pack, Sasha on his heels.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

Obi-wan, Anakin, and Sasha walked up the ramp of the ship. They settled into the passenger compartment then headed to the cockpit; only find Jac at the wheel and Cayden in the copit chair.

"Jac, I'm impressed," Obi-wan said taking a seat behind him.

"I try," Jac said.

Anakin sat behind Cayden, Sasha stood behind Obi-wan. **(It's a small cockpit.) **Jac started the engines and got them out of there.

The moment after they jumped into hyperspace, Jac spun around in his seat to face Obi-wan.

"Okay time for explanations," he said.

Obi-wan nodded and told them all about the sword being stolen, and he being accused of doing it then this mission plan. "… And if we don't find any proof of my innocence then I'm going to prison."

Sasha gasped. He knew she couldn't lose another Master. He had to do this not only for himself, but for Sasha too. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight, and sent her calm waves through the force.

"Look I'm as shocked as all of you are but… I fear I must suffer the consequences," he continued.

"No, you can't go to jail," Sasha cried.

"Yeah," Anakin said. "I have a strange feeling about this Hale guy."

Jac nodded.

"Hale's always known to give that appearance," Obi-wan said.

'You've met him before?" Cayden asked.

"Yes, he was 20 at the time, I was only 17," he said. "Master Qui-Gon and I were sent to Rodawa to protect Hale's father from pirates. When we first met, he was nice and a good kid, but he always seemed to be mad at something. But when the pirates attacked the palace, Hale's father and I were facing the leader near the Cliffside of a canyon. He killed the pirate and the pirate fell to his death at the bottom of the canyon. But then his father almost fell when the ground underneath him gave way. I caught him and tried to pull him up, but he told me to let go and let him die. But I couldn't do it. However, he slipped and almost pulled me with him, but thankfully, when I fell to the ground it prevented me from falling over the edge. But he gave me a message before he let go of my hands and fell to his death."

"What was it?" Cayden asked.

"_Tell my son that I love him_," Obi-wan said. He paused then continued. "Master Qui-Gon found me unconscious near the Cliffside about an hour later. I was taken immediately to the medics, do to my injuries. However, when I woke up, I discovered I was aboard our ship on our way home. Hale had kicked us off the planet for what had happened to his father. I didn't know until I was gone that Hale had seen everything, but at the angle he was at, it looked like I had killed his father. I never got to explain what had happened or deliver his father's message. And that's why he still bears the grudge till this day."

"Wow, what a Bantha fodder," Anakin said.

"Now I like this guy less and less," Jac said.

"Yeah and you may have to stay with him for a while," Anakin said with a smile.

Jac groaned at the remark.

Suddenly the nav comp beeped. Jac leaned over the consol and read the information.

"We've reached Rodawa," he said. He sat back. "Strap yourselves in."

Everyone buckled up and prepared for the drop out of hyperspace. Sasha just held onto the back of Obi-wan's seat for dear life. Obi-wan shuddered, he wasn't ready for this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hale is such a loser and a jerk. And you pronounce it like this:<strong>_

_**(La-who-za-her)**_

_**Teehee! Ace Ventura is funny! Okay you'll understand more about this mission as the story goes on.**_


	4. The Undiscovered Clue

_**Hey guys, here is another chapter. I would have posted this last night but because of the time and how tired I was, I decided to post it this morning so… ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- The Undiscovered Clue<p>

Jac landed the ship on the private landing platform just outside of the palace. He noticed a security team waiting for them. He looked around at Obi-wan.

"We're expected,' Jac said.

"Alright, we shall go hide,' Obi-wan said standing. "Have fun, Jac. Do find something that will help me."

"I always do," he joked. "Alright."

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Sasha hid in the back of the ship. Jac and Cayden gathered their things, and hid the others stuff, and strode down the ramp to meet the security. There were five guards waiting, only one did not wear his helmet, he looked to be the leader.

"Welcome Master Jedi, "the head guard said. "My name is Ciris, head guard of Lord Graves' security. Please follow me to the palace, while my men search your ship. My lord wants to make sure you came alone."

Jac nodded, and he and Cayden followed Ciris to the palace. Cayden noticed behind the castle was a small canyon. _Was this the place Master Kenobi talked about?_ He thought. They reached the palace in no time.

"Welcome Master Jedi," the lord greeted from the doorway. "Please come in."

The Jedi entered behind Ciris. Once inside, the doors closed behind them.

"I'm Lord Hale Graves of Rodawa," he said. "And you are."

"I'm Jedi Master Jacen Par," Jac said. "This is my padawan Cayden Marshall." **(Jac's real name is just like how you would say the name Jason.)**

"Well, follow me," Hale said. "I'll show you to the scene of the crime."

The two Jedi nodded.

Hale led the Jedi down a set of stairs into the basement. At the foot of the steps was a large, metal vault door. Hale walked up to the door and entered the pass code. Jac caught the code and mesmerized it before the door opened, and it would disappear. The vault opened to reveal a display case on a small table in the center of the room. The case was empty.

Jac and Cayden entered the vault, and set their stuff down against the wall.

"I'll leave you gentlemen be," Hale said. "I'll send a servant down with refreshments."

"Thanks," Jac said.

Hale didn't smile, he just turned and left.

"Okay let's get to work," Jac said.

Cayden nodded and they started to search for a clue.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

There was nothing. The place was too clean. Cayden groaned and leaned against the wall.

"This is odd," Jac said.

Cayden nodded.

"Why don't you go and check the exit? I'll clean up here."

"Okay," Cayden said.

He exited the vault and headed in the direction of the exit, which was just down the hall. He pulled out a black light to search for any finger prints. None appeared.

After about five minutes of searching, Cayden groaned and placed his head against the door, looking down. He didn't find anything. Suddenly he noticed a brown scuff mark on the floor. Cayden knelt down and examined it. He touched the mark and felt something sticky and dry; he pulled his hand up and noticed there was brown paint on his fingers.

_Brown paint?_

He looked back down to notice the blue scuff mark underneath the brown paint.

_Blue scuff mark? Jedi don't wear blue boots._

"Master, I found something," Cayden called.

Jac ran down the hall toward his padawan.

"What is it?" Jac asked.

Cayden showed him the paint on his fingers and the blue mark on the floor.

"Cayden, by the force, you did it!" Jac said. "This is proof. The proof we were looking for."

"Does that mean the Master Kenobi is innocent?" Cayden asked.

"That's exactly what it means," Jac said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yippy! Obi didn't do it! But who did? Who do we know wears blue boots? Hmm.<strong>_

_**Oh well we'll find out soon.**_


	5. The Real Thief

_**Okay here is really, really, really, really, really short chapter. This is no joke; I'm completely serious here! **_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- The Real Thief<p>

After cleaning up down stairs, Cayden and Jac returned to the main floor. They needed to show Hale the evidence. They found him in his office.

"Ah, gentlemen, I guess you are finished?" Hale asked looking up from his work.

"Yes," Jac said. "And we've found something too."

Jac tossed the pictures of the scuff mark onto the table.

"A boot mark?" Hale asked.

"Yes, a blue boot mark," Jac said. "Jedi don't wear blue, only brown or black."

"Well it could be one of my guards. They wear blue boots."

Jac tensed then nodded. He hadn't thought of that.

"It's possible, but why would they paint them brown?"

"Huh?"

Cayden pointed to the picture then showed his fingers.

"Well that is interesting, but I'll need more proof than this," Hale said handing them the pictures.

"Fine," Jac said. _Nerf Herder_. "We'll head back to our ship and report to the council about this."

"Go ahead," Hale said.

Jac and Cayden left Hale's office and headed to the ship. When they reached the ship, they walked up the ramp into the cockpit.

"What did you find?" Obi-wan's voice said from behind them.

"A blue scuff mark," Cayden said.

"A what?" Sasha asked.

"Obi-wan are there anyone you know who wears blue boots and might have a grudge against you?" Jac asked.

"Well I can only think of the Death Watch, but they were all wiped out," Obi-wan said.

"We'll see," Jac said.

About five minutes of researching and scanning later, Jac smiled.

"Okay I found our match," Jac said. "Do you know a Pre Viszla?"

Obi-wan froze.

"Yeah, he was after you and Satine," Anakin said. "But he's been in prison on Kessel."

"Not anymore,' said Cayden. "He doesn't even appear on the Kessel records."

"This is not good," Sasha said. "Not good at all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>See I told you it was short! OMG! Did you expect that twist? NOPE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM AWESOME WITH CLIFFHANGERS AND TWISTS! Just kidding, but I do like having them.<strong>_


	6. Kessel Prison

_**Okay here is another chapter! Enjoy! I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Kessel Prison<p>

They put in an immediate call to the Council. They told them about the clue they found and who it belongs to.

"That's impossible," Mace said. "It's near impossible for anyone to escape Kessel mine prison. Alive."

"Well Master Windu," Cayden said. "He doesn't even appear in the Kessel records."

"Hmph," Yoda said. "Interesting this is. Go to Kessel to investigate, Master Kenobi, you will."

"Yes Master," Obi-wan said.

"Skywalker, you and Sasha go with Obi-wan to Kessel," Mace said. "Jac, you and Cayden return to Coruscant after you drop the others off at the nearest Republic base."

"Okay, Master," Jac said.

"Use caution you must, Obi-wan," Yoda said. "Dark is the future to come. Be wary, you must."

"Of course Master," Obi-wan said.

"May the force be with you."

The two Jedi vanished.

Jac and Cayden made contact with the Lord and told him of their departure. After that, they took off to the nearest Republic base.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later…<em>

Jac pulled the ship into the hanger of the base. Obi-wan, Anakin, and Sasha said their good-byes then walked down the ramp. Once off the ship, Jac pulled out of the hanger and headed to Coruscant.

"General," Obi-wan heard a voice say from behind him.

The three Jedi turned to see three familiar clones walking their way.

"Cody," Obi-wan said. "What are you three doing here?"

"Ah, the Council sent us and a couple others to deliver supplies for the base," Cody said. "We've been here since then."

"Well then you can help us," Anakin said. "If you're free to do so. We need a transport to Kessel."

"Yeah, we can help you," Rex said. "We brought the _Twilight_."

"Great,' Anakin mumbled.

"Good, we must get going," Obi-wan said.

Cody and Rex lead them to the hanger where the _Twilight_ was waiting.

"Who else came with you guys?" Sasha asked while they walked.

"Waxer, Boil, Echo, and Fives," Scamp said.

"Good, they can help us," Obi-wan said. "Along with you three."

"We will be there for you General," Cody said.

"I'll call them now," Rex said. "I'll tell them to meet us there."

Anakin nodded.

They reached the hanger in a matter of minutes. Waxer and the others arrived a minute after they did, weapons and all.

"Reporting for duty," Echo said.

"Get on board men," Rex said.

They all board the _Twilight_ and pulled out of the hanger. They took off for Kessel, Obi-wan updating the clones on the way.

* * *

><p>The ship pulled out of hyperspace to reveal the planet Kessel. No one aboard the Twilight has ever been to this planet before, but they've heard the stories.<p>

Anakin flew the ship down to the surface. There were four large buildings set up in a square. The mines sat behind the prison and looked to be full of workers at the present time. A huge security shield surrounded the prison and the mines. Anakin landed the Twilight on the visitors' platform just outside of the shield.

As Anakin shut down the ship, Obi-wan turned to the clones.

"Cody, Rex," Obi-wan said. "You and your men stay here and watch the ship while we investigate."

"Yes general," the two clones said.

Obi-wan, Anakin, and Sasha walked down the ramp and walked to the fenced gate door.

"Halt, who goes there?" the guard asked.

"I'm Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker, and my padawan Sasha Monroe," Obi-wan said. "We wish to speak with the warden. We are doing an investigation on a prisoner in this prison."

"Hold on," the guard said. He contacted the warden. A moment later, the guard turned back to them. "The warden will see you." He pointed to the door behind him. "Go through that door and another guard will meet you to take you to the warden."

"Thank you," Obi-wan said.

A buzzer went off, and the gate door unlocked, and the shield surrounding the door, disappeared. The guard opened the gate door and the Jedi entered. They headed to the other door the first guard had gestured to. The buzzer went off again, and the gate locked and the shield reappeared around the door.

Obi-wan knocked on the new door. The door slid open to reveal another guard.

"Follow me," he said.

The three Jedi nodded and followed the guard. He led them down several corridors till he came to a room at the end of a hall. There was a sign on the door that read: Warden. The guard knocked on the door and it opened itself. He gestured the Jedi to enter. They entered the room, door closing behind them once inside.

The room was rather luxurious. It had a sofa, fireplace, and a lot of historical items like armor, paintings, and artifacts. Plus there was a large desk with leather roller chair, four leather seats in front of the desk, and a huge bookshelf behind it.

A man, who looked to be half twi'lek and half human, was sitting in the large chair behind the desk. He looked up at the Jedi.

"Ah Master…Kenobi, right?" the warden said. "Take a seat."

Obi-wan nodded. The Jedi came over and sat down.

"Well I'm glad I got that right," the warden said. "My name is Turon Bandera, the warden of this facility." He paused. "I understand that you are doing an investigation on one of my prisoners?'

"Yes," Obi-wan said. "A man has escaped from your prison and has stolen a very powerful item."

"What? This prison is impossible to break out from," he said enraged. "Who would dare?"

"Pre Vizsla,' Obi-wan said.

"The Governor of Concordia?" Turon asked. "Why would he be in prison?"

"What are you saying, he isn't a prisoner here?" Anakin asked.

"Last time he was here was four years ago, because of visiting a Mando criminal, who was his former friend," Turon said. "Why, did something happen to him?"

"He created a group of mercenaries and attacked the Duchess Satine, almost killing her and three Galactic Senators," Obi-wan said. "He was sentenced to this prison for twenty years."

"Wow! Really? Oh, my," Turon said. "Let me check my systems and see what I've got." Turon checked his nav comp and searched through the files. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but nothing like that comes up."

_What?_ Obi-wan thought.

Obi-wan nodded. "Alright, thank you. You have just answered our questions."

"Well I'm glad I could be of any help," Turon said with a smile.

Obi-wan stood and headed to the door, Anakin and Sasha walking after him. They walked through the corridor and back out the front door.

"Have a good day sir," the guard said opening the gate.

"Thanks," Anakin said once the gate closed.

"Master, does this mean Vizsla is behind the stealing of the Samikutso?" Sasha asked as they walked.

"Yes," Obi-wan said. "And it means the plot goes deeper than we thought."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHAT! How in the galaxy did he do it? Some many questions, only one story can answer them.<strong>_


	7. Warning Satine

_**HEY! REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Warning Satine<p>

The _Twilight_ flew away from Kessel and toward open space. Obi-wan turned on the comm. System.

"Who are you calling?" Anakin asked.

"Satine," Obi-wan said.

Rex and Cody, the only clones in the cockpit, exchanged glances.

A hologram of the Duchess appeared.

"Master Kenobi," Satine said with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"It's been awhile duchess," Obi-wan said.

Satine looked around at Anakin and Sasha.

"Obi-wan, what's going on?" Satine asked.

Obi-wan told her the story up until what they learned a few minutes ago.

"Obi-wan, I'm sorry," Satine said.

"It's okay," Obi-wan continued. "However, we just learned the Pre may have had help in escaping from Kessel. We don't know who helped him, but they needed him out or he paid them."

Satine shook her head.

"I can't believe this," she said.

"Satine, you must be careful,' Obi-wan said. "Vizsla is loose and he could come after you, and with the Samikutso, you in even more danger."

"I'll take caution," Satine said.

That made Obi-wan sigh with relief.

"Let me come with you," Satine added on.

"What?" obi-wan gasped.

"It's still too dangerous,' Sasha said.

"I know, but he needs to be put to justice," Satine said.

"I won't allow it," Obi-wan said.

"I didn't ask for your permission," Satine said harshly.

"Oh snap," Anakin said more to himself. Both he and Sasha tried to hold back laughter.

Obi-wan sat there, frozen.

"Look I'm coming whether you like it or not," Satine said. "Where are you, so I can meet up with you?"

"Outside of the planet Kessel," Anakin said. "We're headed to a Republic out post to rest and search for Vizsla."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

Anakin sent her the coordinates. Then her hologram vanished.

"Why did you encourage her?" Obi-wan asked dully.

"Because she'll be better protected by you then on her home world," Anakin said standing. "And you two need to see each other." Anakin whispered that last sentence.

Obi-wan nodded. He then stood up and walked to the back compartment to be alone.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the base about two hours later. The clones went to the mess to eat, Anakin stayed to work on the <em>Twilight<em>, Sasha went to her private quarters to rest, and Obi-wan went to the lounge and stared out of the viewport waiting for Satine to arrive.

Suddenly a Mandalorian ship pulled out of hyperspace. Obi-wan notice it and ran to the hanger. When he got there, the ship landed and the lone passenger walked down the ramp. Obi-wan smiled as Satine, in a flight suit, walked toward him.

"Duchess," Obi-wan said bowing.

"Master Kenobi," Satine said.

'Let me show you to your quarters," Obi-wan said offering his arm.

Satine nodded and he led her out of the hanger and into the empty hallway. Obi-wan showed her to her quarters. Once there they both entered the room and the door closed, they embraced in a hug.

"Why did you come?" Obi-wan asked.

Satine pulled away and looked up at him.

"I knew you would protect me," she said.

Obi-wan smiled. Satine smiled back.

Their heads moved closer until their lips met in a soothing kiss.

Obi-wan pulled his lips away.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I know," she replied.

They kissed again this time more passionately.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YA! Obitine has reunited! *starts dancing* This is my favorite couple!<strong>_

_**(Obidala 2**__**nd**__**, Skydala 3**__**rd**__**, Han and Leia 4**__**th**__**, Luke and Mara 5**__**th**__**…)**_


	8. Searching For Vizsla

_**Hey everybody this is a new chapter for ya'll. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Searching for Vizsla<p>

No one, not one person in the galaxy, knew where Pre Vizsla was. Every Republic soldier in the galaxy was keeping their eyes out for him. Every Republic base and listening post are listening for him. So far they found nothing.

Obi-wan, Anakin, Sasha, Satine, and two clones sat in the lounge all waiting to hear from anybody. Anakin sat in a recliner chair, one leg using the foot rest, the other hanging over one of the arms. Sasha speard out on the couch, an arm over her face. Obi-wan and Satine sat next to each other on the love seat, Obi-wan dozing off. Rex and Cody sat on the bench against the wall, Cody shinning his uniform, Rex shinning his weapons.

Anakin groaned.

"How did Vizsla do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" Sasha asked.

"Vanish into thin air," Anakin said.

Everyone shrugged. Anakin groaned again.

"Satine you know Vizsla," he continued. "Is he good with making a quick escape?"

"I don't know," Satine said. "The man lied to me, so how could I trust him." She sighed. "Besides, Almec is doing everything he can to find him."

Anakin didn't groan, he just laid his head back and closed his eyes. Satine stood up and stretched.

"I'll check with Almec and see if there is any news," she said.

"Thank you," Anakin and Sasha said in unison. They both looked up at each other with half-awake looks.

"I'll be back," Satine said.

She left the lounge and headed to her private quarters.

Obi-wan looked around the room and noticed Anakin and Sasha asleep, and Rex and Cody distracted with cleaning. He took the opportunity and snuck out of the room and followed Satine. She entered her room and Obi-wan snuck in past her. She turned, flipped on the lights, and gasped.

"Obi," she breathed. "You gave me a shock."

Obi-wan smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Satine asked.

"To spend some alone time with you," he said moving closer.

"But I have to call Almec."

"He can wait."

He leaned in and kissed her.

Satine melted into his arms; he wrapped them around her pulling her more into him.

Satine pulled away.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered.

He then backed her into the wall and kissed her again. His hands moved to her hips, hers moved to his face.

As the kissing got more passionate, it was ruined by a commlink going off.

Obi-wan pulled away and sighed. Satine moved away from Obi-wan grabbed her comm. As she talked in her comm, Obi-wan leaned against the wall, waiting.

"Thank you, Almec," She hung up.

"What's up?" Obi-wan asked.

"Almec found Vizsla," Satine said. "He is on Concordia."

Obi-wan nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Off to Concordia!<strong>_


	9. Battle of Concordia

_**What time is it? New Chapter Time! YEAH! BOI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Battle of Concordia<p>

The Twilight arrived at Concordia an hour later. This was going to be tough, everyone knew it. Vizsla had the Samikutso, which is an advantage in his part, and all they had were three Jedi, seven clones, and a pacifist Duchess. However, out of everyone there, only Obi-wan had experience with the Death Watch.

That made him worried. He knew Anakin could take care of himself, and he hasn't proven Obi-wan wrong in a while. He also knew the clones can take care of themselves; they were the best both he and Anakin had.

However, it was Satine and Sasha he was worried about. Satine may have faced this enemy before, but she is a pacifist, so she is still vulnerable in a fight. As for Sasha, Obi-wan knew how skilled she was and how she is such a talented fighter, but the Death Watch are ruthless and they could harm her or worse kill her. She maybe the most talented padawan and 18 years old he had ever met, but he couldn't lose her neither could the Jedi.

The ship landed just outside of one of the mining posts. The group gathered their gear and headed down the ramp, of course after the ship was turned off. The clones walked off first and scanned the area.

"All clear general," Cody said after a minute.

The Jedi walked down next followed by Satine.

"Alright men this how it's gonna go down," obi-wan said. "We need to stick together on this mission. Vizsla is more dangerous now more than ever with the Samikutso in his possession. "He paused. " We need to take him out and get the sword back."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said.

The group started to move off to open the doors of the mine. Obi-wan reached out and grabbed Sasha's arm.

"Sasha can I speak with you?" he asked.

Sasha nodded.

"Sasha I need you to protect Satine with your life," he said. "Understand?"

"Yes," Sasha replied.

"And also Sasha," Obi-wan said then his face transformed from his usual Jedi to a father. "If I tell you to run and hide do it. You are the one I'm most concerned about. I can't lose you here, Sasha.'

Sasha tensed then nodded.

"I'll be careful," she said.

Obi-wan pulled her into a hug then pulled away.

"Are you two coming?" Anakin said from the now open doorway.

Obi-wan and Sasha ran to catch up. They met up with the others and walked down the mine shaft into the factory. The interior looked similar to last time he was in one of the mine posts. Except there was no Mando armor anywhere, there was only droid parts.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Scamp said.

"These are Separatist droid parts," Anakin said.

"So beware of any clankers," Boil said.

All three Jedi grabbed their sabers and held them in their hands waiting for an attack. They walked through the factory with no problems.

"It's too quiet," Rex said once they reached the elevator.

"They are expecting us," Obi-wan said.

"What?" Anakin said shock. "Are we heading into a trap?"

"Yes," Obi-wan said.

"Oh great," Anakin said.

They all boarded the elevator and it took them up to the mines. When the doors slid open, everyone gasped. The area was covered in Separatist droids, sadly only plain old battle droids.

One of the droids noticed them and it immediately sounded the alarm.

"Oh Kriff," Rex said as they stepped off the lift.

A wave of droids came running toward them with a blaster at hand. They surrounded the Jedi and clones, blasters pointed at them. Obi-wan and the others surrounded Satine making a barrier between her and the droids. A man in a blue Mandalorian suit flew over and landed in front of the droids.

"Hello Kenobi, Duchess," said the man with the familiar voice.

"Vizsla,' Obi-wan said.

Pre removed his helmet and flashed them a smile.

"I see you fell for my trap," Pre said.

"Well you stench wasn't that hard to find," Obi-wan said.

Vizsla snarled at Obi-wan.

"Well then Kenobi you must realize that death is your only ticket off this world," Pre said.

"You have failed to kill me before," Obi-wan said. "What makes you think you can this time?"

Pre Vizsla reached for the Samikutso, which was strapped to his back. He pulled the sword out of its sheath and pointed it at Obi-wan.

"I've got the Ultimate power in the universe," he said.

Sasha noticed that the Samikutso did not radiate any energy, any power. She had read that when the sword is used by the chosen one or the dark one, the blade would grow three sizes and would shine, and the power would flow off it as if it was the sun. This blade was still small, dull, and lacked any power.

_Vizsla isn't the chosen one or the dark one? That means he's just as weak as before._ She thought.

"Wow some sword you got there," Sasha said. "That piece of poodoo is worthless."

"I'll make you eat those words, girl," Vizsla said pointing it at her.

"Show me what you've got," Sasha encouraged.

Vizsla charged at her; Sasha activated her lightsaber and blocked his blade.

"Charge!" A droid called.

The clones and other Jedi charged the droids and started slicing, cutting, and shooting each of them down. Satine took cover behind a rock and watched the battle.

As for Sasha, she and Vizsla went at it, clashing sword and saber together. He was twice as strong as her, but she had training in duels like this. Vizsla had the advantage the entire fight and Sasha knew it.

"You must realize that sword has no power," Sasha said as they fought. "Which means you weren't chosen."

"Shut up wench," Vizsla said.

He kicked her in the gut, causing Sasha to fall to the ground. Sasha wrapped an arm around her stomach in pain and gasping. Vizsla re-sheathed the sword and grabbed a lightsaber hilt off of his belt. He activated it revealing the black blade.

_Kriff_, she thought.

He swung the blade saber at her legs. Sasha flipped backwards onto her feet, narrowly missing the blade. He fought more furiously this time and Sasha was being pushed back. Vizsla then kicked the saber from her hand having it land several feet away from her. He then swung and struck her ankle giving her a good, deep cut. Sasha cried out and fell to the ground again, this time holding her ankle.

Sasha slowly backed away from Vizsla as he charged toward her. Suddenly to explosion nearby made him stop short and turn.

"No!" Vizsla yelled.

That's when he realized that almost all of his droids were wiped out and the base was being destroyed. He couldn't stick around to be captured, so he dropped a detonator near Sasha. She used the force to send it in the direction of a Separatist droid ship. The ship exploded.

Vizsla got aboard his ship and was able to make a quick escape. Anakin, standing near Vizsla's ship, threw a tracking beacon onto the ship and it latched on.

While Rex and his men finished the droids, Obi-wan ran over to Sasha, who was still sitting and holding her ankle.

"Sasha! Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked.

Sasha shook her head and moved her hand revealing the blood staining her boot and her head. Obi-wan knelt down beside her and looked at the wound. He gently touched it and Sasha cried out in agony.

Satine ran over and knelt down on the other side of Sasha. Satine gasped at the sight of Sasha's injury. She looked at the padawan, who had tears slowly escaping her eyes. Satine took her hand and squeezed it.

Anakin came walking up a moment later.

"Is she alright?" Anakin asked.

"Vizsla cut her ankle," Obi-wan said applying pressure to the wound. "It's deep.'

"Oh dear," Anakin said. "Let's get to the ship. I've got a tracking devise on Vizsla's ship and I don't want to lose that signal."

Obi-wan nodded and lifted Sasha into his arms. He carried her back to the ship, the others on his heels.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHAT? Oh dear this story is heating up. It's just about as hot as 110 degrees in a dry heat climate. now where does a place like exist? *looks it up online*<strong>_


	10. Tracking Vizsla

_**Here is a gift. Another chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Tracking Vizsla<p>

After finishing up taking out the droids, everyone board the _Twilight_ and left Concordia. The ship made they jumped into hyperspace, following Pre Vizsla's signal.

While Anakin flew the ship, Obi-wan took care of Sasha's ankle. Obi-wan were sitting on the stool at the end of the bed, a first aid kit on the floor beside him. Sasha sat up on the bed her back against the frame, clutching the blankets as pain shot through her.

Sasha winced as Obi-wan removed the boot then rolled up the legging to reveal the wound. He grabbed a wet cloth and started to dab the wound.

Sasha cried out in pain.

"Shh, it'll be alright,' Obi-wan said gently. "Just breathe and relax."

Sasha nodded and started to breathe slowly.

As Obi-wan finished cleaning up the cut, Satine entered and came over to Sasha. She grabbed Sasha's hard and gave her a smile. Sasha smiled back then cried out again when Obi-wan applied the machine.

"I'm almost done," Obi-wan said.

Sasha squeezed Satine's hand tight as Obi-wan finished. Finally, the pain subsided and Sasha let out a shaking breath. Obi-wan placed a bacta on it then wrapped it in a gaze. He rolled down Sasha's pant legging then started to clean up.

"Done," he said.

Sasha lay back, and sat there shaking with tears on her tired face. Satine brushed back a part of Sasha's bangs out of her face.

After Obi-wan were done, he placed a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"Get some rest," he said. "I'll wake you when we arrive."

"Okay," Sasha said.

She lay down on the bed, and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Obi-wan and Satine both left Sasha to sleep and headed to the cockpit.

Anakin turned in his chair when the door opened to reveal Obi-wan.

"How is she?" Anakin asked concerned.

"She's lost some blood," Obi-wan said. "Her Achilles tendon has been cut, but it can be healed."

"Ouch," Anakin said.

"She may not be able to walk for a while," Obi-wan said.

"Poor kid," Scamp said from his seat.

The nav comp beeped. Anakin dropped the ship out of hyperspace.

"Where are we?" Rex asked.

"Rodawa?" Anakin said.

"Hmm, interesting," Obi-wan said.

"What is it?" Satine asked.

"I have a hunch," Obi-wan said.

Before Satine could reply the ship rocked from being hit with a blast.

"Where did that come from?" Cody asked.

"Over there," Echo said pointing to a fleet of Death Watch ships.

"Kriff," Anakin said.

Another blast shook the ship and an alarm went off.

"We lost the hyperdrive," Anakin said.

Then another blast.

"Anakin get us out of this mess," Obi-wan called.

Anakin veered them through the fleet of ships and toward the planet. Suddenly everyone was sent forward when the rear of the ship was shot.

"Brace yourselves," Anakin said. "We're gonna crash."

The ship rocketed toward the surface of the planet. Obi-wan and Satine strapped themselves into the emergency harness. They all held tight as the ground of the planet below became closer and closer.

The Twilight struck the ground and skidded across the grassy valley. It knocked down trees and ran over bushes. Finally it came to a stop about a mile out from the palace. Smoke floated off of it and a fire formed on the wing from the blast.

"Well that was fun," Anakin said as if trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH SNAP! THEY CRASHED! Now what do you think Obi's hunch is? Hmmm…..<strong>_

_**These are the questions that confuse me.**_


	11. Fight at the Palace

_**Oh goodie, this is another chapter! Now where were we last time... *tries to remember.* ah yes, they just crashed. Let us continue, shall we?**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Fight at the Palace<p>

"Well that was fun," Anakin said trying to lighten the mood.

"Only for you, Anakin," Satine said. "Only for you."

"Is everyone alright?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan nodded then suddenly the force called out. He removed the harness and ran into the back of the ship. He used the force to open to reveal the entire back room in smoke. He heard coughing from inside.

"Sasha!" Obi-wan cried.

He ran into the smoke filled room and found Sasha lying on the floor. He didn't ask her if she was alright, he just lifted her off the metal floor and ran out of the smoke filled room. He discovered everyone had gotten off the ship and headed outside.

Anakin was inspecting the ship, obviously in an angry mood. Satine, standing with the clones, looked over to Obi-wan and Sasha.

"Obi-wan!" She called running over.

Rex, Cody, and Scamp ran over, too. Obi-wan laid Sasha down onto the grassy surface and started to inspect her for any injures with the force. Satine knelt down next to Obi-wan and looked down at Sasha. Cody knelt down in the other side of Sasha and checked her vital.

"She's alive," Cody said.

Obi-wan nodded and started to wake her.

"Sasha, wake up," he said laying a hand on her ashy cheek.

Sasha stirred and looked up at him. Obi-wan sighed in relief. With the aid of Cody, Sasha sat up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We crashed," Anakin said coming over.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sasha mumbled.

Obi-wan smiled.

"General," Waxer called. "I found Vizsla's ship."

Everyone exchanged a glance then got up and ran over to Waxer and the others. Obi-wan lifted Sasha on to his back, piggy back style, and followed them.

Sitting on the platform, where Jac had landed the ship earlier was Vizsla's ship. Obi-wan narrowed his eyes, his hunch started to come true.

"The lord," Sasha said. "He could be in danger."

Obi-wan nodded and they all ran to the palace.

They reached the palace, opened the doors, and entered the palace. Vizsla stood in the middle of the main room holding the servants hostage.

"Vizsla,' Anakin said pulling out his lightsaber.

Pre turned to them and smiled.

"Vizsla, where is Lord Hale?" Obi-wan asked then got Sasha off his back, but let her use him to lean against.

"Hiding," Vizsla said. "Now if you want to protect this palace so badly, fight me Kenobi."

Satine came over and wrapped an arm around Sasha, having her lean against Satine. Obi-wan walked up lightsaber at hand; he activated the saber. Vizsla than lunged at him lightsaber already at hand.

While the two engaged each other, Hale's guards entered all their guns pointed at Obi-wan and Vizsla. Anakin noticed this and realized Obi-wan was in trouble. He turned to Rex.

"Rex, we need to protect Obi-wan," Anakin said. "Hale's guards are going to give Vizsla the advantage. "They still think that Obi-wan stole the sword. Protect him."

"Yes general,' Rex said. "You heard the orders men. Now, move! Move!"

The clones and Anakin made a circle around the two duelers and faced the guards.

"Move, Master Jedi," Ciris said.

"With Master Kenobi's life in danger?" he said. "No way."

Ciris gave the signal and the guards engaged the clones and Anakin.

Sasha and Satine moved out of the way and helped the hostages get out. Once they were gone, the two girls turned their attention back to the chaotic battle.

Suddenly, Ciris was able to get past the clones and ran at Vizsla and Obi-wan. He tackled the two to the ground, knocking the weapons out of their hands. The three scrambled to get their weapons then get to their feet. Soon they were standing in a triangle each had a weapon in each hand. Obi-wan held his lightsaber in his right hand pointed at Vizsla and in the other was a blaster pointed at Ciris. Ciris had a blaster in his right pointed at Obi-wan, the other hand a sword pointed at Vizsla. Vizsla had the Samikutso pointed at Ciris and his black saber at Obi-wan.

The fighting around them stopped and they all focused on the face off.

Suddenly a door opened and someone walked in.

"My lord," said a guard.

That's when everyone exchanged a glance of shock and fear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHOA! What's up with Obi's hunch? Now Hale's back and there's fighting! OMG! So much is happening! *feints from the chaos*<strong>_


	12. The Shocking Truth

_**Here is a short chapter but you will be surprised, I promise you that much! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- The Shocking Truth<p>

"Enough," Hale said.

Obi-wan, Vizsla, and Ciris lowered the weapons and deactivated the lightsabers. Vizsla sheathed the sword.

"Now Vizsla," he said. "Hand over the sword."

Obi-wan half expected Vizsla to attack the Lord, and half him to refuse.

Vizsla smiled. "Of course, my lord."

Vizsla walked over and handed the sword over no hesitation.

"Hold on," Anakin said. "What's going on?"

"You Jedi are such idiots," Hale said. "You're only discovering this now?"

"Discovering, what?" Sasha asked.

Hale smiled, a rare moment.

"I'm the real thief," Hale said.

"Huh?" Anakin and Sasha said.

"How are you the real thief?" Obi-wan asked confused.

"Ugh, do I have to explain everything to you morons?" Hale groaned.

"Ouch," Sasha mumbled.

"You all must know the story about what happened between me and Kenobi all those years ago." Everyone nodded. "Well Obi-wan was responsible for my father's death and I have had such a grudge against him. As the years went on, I never focused on what had happened back then. But when this war began, your face appeared all over the Holonet and it brought the memories back. Then, Pre here, told me about what you had done to the Death Watch when I came to visit him at Kessel. That's when we started to plan our revenge.

I said that I would help escape from Kessel and he said he would help me in the plan. After I helped him get out, erase the cameras, and security guards memory of his ever being there, we returned here to Rodawa. About three nights later, he dressed like you and pretended to be you stealing the sword."

"So he left the clues and you framed me?" Obi-wan said.

"Exactly," Hale said. "We had your group travel the galaxy following Vizsla making you believe that he stole the sword. Originally, when Vizsla went to Concordia he was supposed to kidnap to the Duchess to lure you here, but when Vizsla told me that she was already with you guys, we got rid of that part. And it worked it out this way."

"So know you have us," Anakin said. "Now what?"

"This," Hale said. He pulled out the Samikutso out of the sheath, except instead of coming out dull and ugly, it was twice as large and the sword turned red.

"He's the dark one," Sasha said.

"Indeed," Hale said his eyes were now red and his voice sounded like it belonged to a demon. "Now perish."

He lifted the sword above his head and swung, cutting the air. The sword unleashed a wave of energy in the direction of Sasha. Sasha pushed Satine aside with the aid of the force. The wave sent Sasha out of the window and outside. She landed in a pile of glass.

"Sasha!" Obi-wan cried.

"Don't worry, Kenobi. You will follow her fate."

Hale swung the sword and Obi-wan flew backwards into the clones. Cody and Rex caught him and set him on his feet. Obi-wan noticed that Hale was gone.

"Where did he go?" Obi-wan asked.

"He's gone after Sasha," Anakin said.

"And we won't let you follow him," said Ciris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! What a twist! Okay so if you remember from Chapter 1, Hale said he wasn't the chosen one of the sword. He never said he wasn't the dark one! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA<strong>_


	13. Pre Vizsla vs Anakin

_**Here is a short chapter, but I promise it is full of action.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Pre Vizsla vs Anakin<p>

"You will let us pass," Obi-wan said waving his hand in front of Ciris' face.

Ciris laughed.

"Your mind tricks don't work on me," Ciris said.

"Okay then how about this?" Obi-wan sent a punch at Ciris' face.

That caused the entire room to break in havoc. Obi-wan fought Ciris with brute strength and fists. The clones resumed their fight with the guards. Satine took cover once again. As for Anakin, he made a run for the exit, so he could go help Sasha. Suddenly, Vizsla appeared in front of him.

"Oh no, you don't, "Vizsla said.

Anakin lifted an eyebrow.

"You know I'm getting really annoyed with you," Anakin said.

Vizsla smiled.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and pointed it at Pre. Pre pulled out his saber and activated it. Their blade tips touched, sparks flying.

"You're move," Vizsla said.

"You're mistake," Anakin said with a smile.

Vizsla sneered at him.

Anakin whipped the blade around, and Vizsla brought up the black blade and blocked the shot. Vizsla struggled under Anakin's strength. Now he realized he made a mistake.

While they fought, Anakin had the advantage and was so close to bring Vizsla to his knees. All Anakin had to do was knock the stolen saber from his hand and kick him to the ground.

Suddenly a scream was heard from outside.

"Sasha!" Obi-wan cried. Anakin noticed Obi-wan push Ciris aside and he lepta out of the broken window.

Anakin then turned to Vizsla only to find a boot in his face. The boot impacted with his face and knocked him to the ground. Dazed, Anakin looked up to see that Vizsla was gone. He had escaped.

"General, are you okay?" Rex said appearing in Anakin's line of vision.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Anakin said. "Now let's clean up here then go help Obi-wan and Sasha."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHAT! To be continued….<strong>_


	14. Duel at the Cliffside

_**Guess what? I spoil you all by giving you another chapter today! Ain't I a stinker! I love Bugs Bunny!**_

_**BTW: This chapter takes place during that last one. WHOA!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- Duel at the Cliffside<p>

Sasha groaned in pain as she lay in a pile of glass. Lord Hale just used the Samikutso and blew her out of the building. She slowly sat up and noticed the cuts on her arms, hands, and face. She stood up carefully, because of her ankle, and brushed herself off.

"Hello beautiful," a demon voice said behind her.

Sasha turned on one leg to see Hale standing behind her. She grabbed her lightsaber off her belt. Hale laughed.

"Do you honestly think you can fight me?" he said. "You can barely stand."

_He's right_, she thought. _But I have to be strong._

"One leg or not," Sasha said. "You are still going down."

Hale swung the sword causing Sasha to go into a back bend. She then did part of a flip onto one leg. She activated her lightsaber and stood, or limped, ready. He swung again and Sasha brought up her blade blocking the sword. But when their blades made contact it sounded like her lightsaber blade was… was breaking.

Sasha gasped. Now she was in some real danger now.

He then swung again and once again Sasha blocked. They activated this routine while Hale pushed Sasha back to the Cliffside. Sasha could feel the strain in her leg as she had so much weight on it and hardly any on the other. If he pushed any harder, Sasha would collapse.

Suddenly, when Hale swung again and their blades struck, there was a SNAP! Sasha gasped. Her lightsaber blade broke in two. Now she was in trouble, deep trouble.

The saber deactivated itself and Sasha tossed it aside. She needed to disarm Hale and separate him from the Samikutso. Hale swung again but this time Sasha kicked the sword out of his grasp and forced it far away. However, Sasha kicked it with her bad leg. She fell to the ground, fiery pain shooting through her ankle.

Even though the sword was about 10 meters away, Hale was still under the influence of the demonic power.

"You little wench," Hale said.

He lunged at her. Sasha rolled out of the way. Hale rolled on the ground until he almost went over the edge. He gained his balance, but right as he was about to jump at her again the ground from under him given away. Sasha leapt forward and caught his arm.

Hale looked up at her.

"Release me," he said. "I'd rather die than be saved by the likes of you."

"No, evil or not," Sasha said. "Everyone deserves to live."

Hale frowned.

"If you promise to face the consequences, I'll pull you up," Sasha said.

"Never,' he said.

"Okay then fine. Hear this though. Obi-wan never killed your father. He tried to save him. Your father accepted his fate and let go of Obi-wan's hands falling to his death. But before he died he told Obi-wan to tell you he loved you."

Hale blinked away tears that were forming. His eyes were back to normal. He wiped them away into his sleeve. Sasha started to pull him up, when the ground under her fell away and she fell. She reached out and grabbed a giant root. She looked down to see Hale hugging her legs. However the root Sasha was clinging to was not able to hold both of their weights.

Sasha screamed for help.

The root jerked again.

Suddenly the sound of running feet came to their ears.

"HELP!" Sasha called again.

Obi-wan appeared above her and immediately reached down to grab her hand. Sasha reached up to grab his hand but the root jerked again and she re-grabbed the root.

"Kenobi," Hale said. "I'm sorry for everything."

Obi-wan smiled.

"I forgive you,' Obi-wan said.

The root jerked.

"I'm going to pull you both up," Obi-wan said. "Hang on."

Sasha reached up and Obi-wan grabbed her hand. Suddenly the root came out and Sasha slipped, scraping her hand and stomach. Obi-wan grabbed her hands again and groaned at the weight.

"Look I've done many terrible things," Hale said. "I'm going to let go."

"What?" Obi-wan and Sasha said at the same time.

"Thank you," Hale said.

He realized Sasha's legs and plummeted to his death. Sasha winced at the sound of the splash. She looked up at Obi-wan with sad eyes. He frowned and pulled Sasha up and over the edge, far from the edge.

"I've failed," Sasha said softly.

"No you did well my padawan," Obi-wan said.

Even with the comforting words, Sasha broke down. Obi-wan lowered them to the ground and cradled Sasha in his arms while she cried.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Satine ran outside to find Obi-wan cradling an unconscious Sasha. Satine ran over to them. Anakin looked around for Hale, finding him nowhere, but he did find the sword. It was back to its dull self. Anakin walked over and grabbed the sword and put it back in the sheath. (Hale had dropped it inside.) He also found Sasha's saber. He picked it up too. He then walked over to the others.<p>

"Where is Hale?" Satine asked.

"Dead," Obi-wan said. "He gave his life for Sasha."

Anakin looked at Sasha, who was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Well is she alright?" Anakin asked.

"I hope so," Obi-wan said. "Physically, she's okay. Emotionally… I don't think so."

Sasha looked so tired and exhausted that it didn't look normal. Anakin felt bad for her.

"Hey look…um… Republic forces are coming to arrest Hale's guards and anyone who was a part of this plot," Anakin said. "They're bringing a med team."

Obi-wan nodded.

"Did we lose anyone?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, but Scamp did break his arm," Anakin said.

Obi-wan nodded again.

"How long till they get here?" he asked.

"One hour," Anakin said.

Obi-wan then lifted Sasha off of the ground and carried her inside.

Not another ward came from his lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*totally speechless* I'll leave the commenting to you. I'm in too much shock. *walks away to fix self*<strong>_


	15. Peace

_**Hey guys it's been a while, hasn't it? Well I'm here today to present you guys with two chapters. Sadly the last two chapters, but I know you all will enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Peace<p>

The Republic transport had arrived one hour later, just like Anakin had said. They arrived with a medical team and security squad of clones to arrest Hale's followers in his plot.

Anakin stood on the landing platform watching the clones escort the prisoners up onto the ship. Satine stood next to him watching too. The next group to board was Rex and the others. However, Scamp was already on board to get his arm looked at.

Suddenly a man seemed to appear from the clones. It was Senator Lincoln. He walked up to Anakin and Satine.

"Master Skywalker," Lincoln said.

"Senator,' Anakin said, bowing.

"I heard what had happened here. Hale will be missed," Lincoln said. "I don't understand how a man like Hale fall under the influence of evil could?"

"The Samikutso,' Anakin said. "Its demonic powers changed him."

"I see," he said. "Well I'd wish to speak to the padawan, who tried to save him. I hear she made him come to his senses before he died. I'd like to thank her. Where is she?"

Anakin gestured to the palace.

"She's with Master Kenobi," Anakin said. "She's gone through a lot these past few hours. She really isn't ready to talk."

"I understand," Lincoln said. "Just give Master Kenobi that message that I need to talk to her."

"Sure," Anakin said.

Lincoln turned to Satine.

"I've head Pre Vizsla has returned," he said. "Duchess, I would inform your people if I were you, because if he is back Death Watch may not be too far behind."

**(*Foreshadow Warning!*)**

"I will thank you, Senator," Satine said.

Lincoln nodded then returned to the ship. Rex walked up to them.

"The ship's ready to leave, General," Rex said.

"Alright, I'll go get Obi-wan and Sasha," Anakin said.

"Two clone medics with a stretcher will be waiting and ready to bring her aboard," Rex said.

"Thank you, Rex," Anakin said.

Rex nodded and headed back to the ship. Satine gave Anakin a small, sad smile then followed Rex. Anakin headed to the palace.

* * *

><p>A tap on his shoulder awoke Obi-wan with a start. He glanced up with half lidded eyes to see Anakin.<p>

"Hey, they are ready to go," Anakin said.

"Oh…um…okay," Obi-wan said then stretched.

He then stood up and walked over to the couch Sasha was resting on. He picked her up into his arms and returned to Anakin.

"Do want me to carry her?" Anakin asked. "You look ready to collapse."

"Thanks," Obi-wan said.

Anakin took Sasha into his arms and adjusted her. He then gestured with his head to the door.

"Let's go."

They walked out of the palace and toward the ship. Two clones sat waiting with a stretcher at the base of the platform. Anakin laid her down on it. The clones immediately got her on board. Anakin wrapped an arm around Obi-wan as they walked up the ramp.

"Let's go home," Anakin said.

"Good, I'm so done with this place," Obi-wan said. Anakin laughed as the ramp closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>They are heading home! The warning you saw has to do with what will happen in the next story. I SPOIL YOU ALL!<strong>_


	16. Epilogue

_**Here's the very last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_Three days later…_

Obi-wan knocked on the door.

"Come in,' someone on the other side said.

Obi-wan opened the door to reveal Sasha sitting up in bed. They both smiled.

"Good morning, Sash," Obi-wan said. "How do you feel today?"

"Much better," Sasha said.

Obi-wan walked over and looked at her casted ankle.

"How's the ankle?"

"It still hurts, but Bant said that I am able to leave tomorrow. But I can't walk for a month."

Obi-wan patted her good leg.

"Patience, my young padawan," he said. "You'll be better in no time."

"By the way, did you guys grab my lightsaber?" Sasha asked. "I haven't seen it."

"Anakin grabbed it, but it's broken. It won't activate," Obi-wan said. "What happened to it?"

"Hale cut the blade in half with the Samikutso," she said.

"Oh well. We'll have to fix that, huh?"

Sasha smiled and nodded. Obi-wan glanced at the chrono and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Taren's being released today."

"So soon?"

He nodded. "His sentence is up. Now I have to go meet up with Halla at the prison."

"Have fun," Sasha said.

Obi-wan smiled and left.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Hale had fallen to his death. So much had happened since they left Rodawa. Hale's funeral happened yesterday, and Senator Lincoln returned for that and to help elect a new lord. As Hale was last of his family, no else could take charge after him.<p>

Anyway, Satine returned home to warn her people of Vizsla's return, though she told them that Death Watch will not be a threat unless they return. She also told them that they can handle the Death Watch on their own terms, non-violent terms. But Satine knew all she had to do was call Obi-wan and he would help her.

Next was Sasha. After they left Rodawa, she was in the bacta tank mostly the whole trip back home. Then when they arrived, she was immediately taken to the Halls of Healing. She also received surgery for her ankle and ribs. Now Obi-wan was just glad she was recovering; however, Master Che told him that she was hardly getting any sleep due to the nightmares she was having. It would definitely be a while before she would get over it and would sleep again.

As for the others, they all went off in different directions. Anakin went back to his usual schedule, training Ahsoka and going off doing…whatever. Jac and Cayden were sent by the council to go and find Vizsla, so they could put a stop to him before he causes more problems. And for himself, Obi-wan had to catch up on work and stayed with Sasha in the Halls of Healing.

The Samikutso, however, was placed somewhere safe and sound. Only the Chancellor knew where it was. That wasn't really reassuring for Obi-wan, but at least that the demon sword was gone.

Now he was headed for the prison to pick up Taren. Hard to believe it had been only three months ago since he had discovered he had a brother. Now Taren is to be wed soon to Halla Regime, his long lost love.

Obi-wan pulled up to the prison to see Halla waiting outside. Obi-wan climbed out of the speeder and walked up to her.

"Hello Halla," Obi-wan said.

"Oh, hi Obi-wan," Halla said.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Only five minutes ago," she said.

Obi-wan nodded.

The doors to the prison opened and Taren appeared. He squinted at the light, but adjusted immediately. He ran over to Halla, and swept her off of her feet and swung her around. He set her down and their lips immediately met. Taren pulled away and smiled at her.

"Oh Hally," Taren said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Halla said.

"Uh, it feels good to be free," he said.

"And that's all thanks to your brother for shortening your sentence," Halla said.

Taren nodded and turned to Obi-wan.

The two brothers embraced, patting each other's back. They pulled away.

"Alright, so I'll see you later tonight?" Halla said.

"You know it," Taren said smiling.

They kissed again. Halla then turned and left the two brothers.

"Let's go get you ready for later," Obi-wan said.

Taren nodded and climbed into the speeder. Obi-wan got in and drove them away from the prison.

"Well you have got to tell what you've been up to," Taren said.

"Well it's a long, long story," Obi-wan said.

"I've got time," Taren said.

Obi-wan laughed. "Alright."

He told Taren of his adventures as he drove toward the temple, beginning a perfect day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END!<strong>_

_**Yeah! It's over! What a great story. Right? Well the fun is not over yet. Next week I'll be posting the first chapter to…**_

_**JEDI TALES: THE LOIN KING 2! **_

_**Yeah! Then later will be the next Jedi Trials Series story. **_

_**Book 5: Return of the Death Watch!**_

_**LATER!**_


End file.
